Problem: Last week, Tiffany and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.27 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 39.72 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 23.17 seconds. How much faster was Emily than Tiffany in seconds?
To find how much faster Emily was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Emily was 16.55 seconds faster than Tiffany.